My Vulcan Husband
by Firewolfe
Summary: Amanda Grayson is considering her relationship with Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan her husband.
1. Chapter 1

-1

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

By Lisa AKA FireStar

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Amanda's Journal

Today was an interesting event. Sarek and I had once more been invited to the Terran Embassy for a dinner party.

Do not misunderstand me I have some friends at he Embassy but generally I do dislike going there. Perhaps I should explain my feelings. I am a human woman married to a Vulcan male, not just any Vulcan male either but ….Sarek chi Skon of Vulcan. My beloved mate is a direct descendant of Surak and he is the off world head of Vulcan. Oh, this is coming out all wrong. I need to write this down so someday history can truly see the great man I married. Oh, it makes me so angry when I watch how they treat him. Have I mentioned he is the political leader of Vulcan to the Federation?

All right let me try this again maybe it would be best just to tell you what happened. It all started out innocently enough truly, it did….

"Sarek honestly why do we have to attend this silly dinner again? The pretext of a social event is ridiculous. You know full well that they simply wish to sway your option on the Ceti petition for full Federation status."

"Amanda if this is the case they would have listed that on the program." Sarek said as he pulled on his trousers.

I looked at my Vulcan husband and wondered once more at his sometimes naïve and innocent views? Sometimes it was very hard for me to remember he was a formidable negotiator and diplomat. How after almost twenty years dealing with humans could he not know that they are duplicitous and double dealing? That my species for all its apparent civilized behaviors always had a hidden agenda and always had plans with in plans? Social occasions in the human mind were the best time to conduct back room deals and business.

I sighed and just hoped that I could keep a civil tongue. Honestly, I hated these events because it just seemed so…. Contrived.

Sarek just calmly dressed and waited for me. I have to admit I was late because I had gotten side tracked trying to convince him to forgo the dinner and dance. Really was it so much to ask to just have one night alone with my husband? I sighed and dressed and accepted his touch of two fingers. A kiss would have been better but then again had he kissed me I doubt we would have made it to the dinner. Sometimes the Vulcan way did have its uses. Oh well let me get back to the story.

My husband and I arrived and were announced. As always all eyes were on Sarek. He is a striking figure so tall and handsome. Alright I admit I am biased but really do you think it was just his brilliant mind that drew me in? Ok ... I admit it his sense of humor was the key. So dry and sharp that one could mistake it for… Well never mind. The fact is I am proud to be his wife and mate.

As always I followed three steps behind. I have to say I grown really fond of that position. I mean Sarek is wonderful to watch so graceful. Besides I know it is wicked of me but I can almost make him blush at times. He knew why I did not want to attend and I had the pleasure of seeing the tips of his ears turn dark for a moment. Wicked of me but lord I love to watch Sarek walk. Well back to the story. I was following Sarek to the dinning room when this human male came up. He was quite rude and insistent that I dance with him. Somehow Sarek got ahead of me and separated. Do not misunderstand me I am fully capable of taking care of myself ….

Well the next thing I realize I am on the dance floor being held to closely and to tightly by this … thing. I feel my panic rising as I do not wish to cause a scene but then this is not going to reflect well on Sarek no matter what I do. If I stay close and finish the dance it looks like I sought out this male. A definite no, no on Vulcan a culture that take monogamy very , very seriously. If I try to break away I am going to have to strike this idiot or create a scene which would be bad for our relations with Earth which are at the moment very strained.

Help me Sarek I call mentally. I am really stuck here.

I look over and Sarek walks to the band leader and calmly asks for a Waltz. The moron who is holding me tries to pull me closer. Sarek merely walks to me and taps the mans shoulder.

"Get lost Vulcan." he clearly has no idea who Sarek is. I blush and plead silently for Sarek to hold his temper. He merely raised a brow.

"Lady Amanda promised me this waltz."

The human looks at me and I said "Thank you Ambassador. He is correct I did promise."

I slip into my husbands arms and he pulls me close and away. I find I am shaking with terror and fear because I know full well what Sarek could do to a mere human. I am afraid because I know he will always protect me.

Sarek holds me safe and close and I can feel my heart racing. Only when we waltz will he hold me so close in public. Yet in this single dance we show we are one.

As we danced the room fell silent. I look around at the stunned faces of everyone. Why is it that they are so shocked….

I wonder my journal if I can ever explain how important Sarek is to my very being? I watched the humans with confusion on their faces as we separated after the waltz. Once more I walk three paces behind and we do not touch. I smile as I can feel my mate in my heart and in my soul. His soft words of love filling my mind and heart calming my fears. Who is Sarek to me?

Sarek is my Mate… My husband and My lover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Journal.

Oh yes this is a handwritten note.

_**I can not believe it we have lost power again at the Consulate. **_

Yes it is hard to believe that in this day and age we can lose power. Here we are only meters away form the Federations seat of government power and we are sitting in the dark. Ok not in

the dark but on emergency lighting. I am sitting here with pen in hand writing to calm down. It has been such a ridiculously hard day. I still can not believe that someone tried to kill off all of the federations leaders. A human at that. O damn it I might as well be honest an enhanced human. How could this be? Lord I am so afraid what happens if the authorities start to look around for enhanced humans again? It is not as if anything has ever really changed with the laws. We are still considered a danger and we can still be rounded up and locked up. Poor Sarek I wonder if he had any idea what he was getting when he bonded with me. First there was the fact that I hide being a telepath…. Strike that maybe I should not put this down on paper…. Oh Hades I am on Vulcan soil so it should be safe. My beloved mate would protect me no matter what. My Mate …

my husband he has suffered so many shocks since we bonded. The kidnapping ,his little swim and then finding our I am a telepath. Now he has learned why and that the enhanced human race has only been hiding. Now he must deal with the Ceti issue and that many of the people there are telepaths like me. Sometimes I think I must exhaust my Vulcan mate.

I love Sarek and soon I must shock him again. I am with child. A miracle that we did not think could happen. The healers say I will need some work done on the fetus. I told them that it was child not a fetus. Sometimes Vulcan's annoy me with their clinical style.

Back to it … Sarek will be so shocked and concerned. We did not know that the planet would affect the development of a child. I am really afraid when I think of Miranda Jones. I am concerned because the House of Surak is filled with gifted telepaths and My own line is strong.

What will this mean to our baby getting this little boost? I worry that it will endanger our child. Our child that will be half Vulcan and half human. Or will he be that? What are they calling the people of Ceti now. Home Beta Ceti. Lord what a mouthful. My Vulcan Mate will not like this. Vulcan/Human hybrid he can handle I think….. Maybe I just will wait and tell him latter about the baby. He might not guess the implications…

What do you think Journal can I pull it off and shield the information from My Mate?

Should I shield him? He is after all Vulcan. No…. He is my husband and My Mate and should not have to worry about this too.

Maybe I will just wait to tell him. After all he is my husband and lover. My soul Mate not my keeper.

A Vulcan mate protects her other half that is what T' ' Lara told me it is why we walk behind to protect their backs. Yes this is not something he has seen coming it is unnecessary to worry my mate.

--------------------------------------

It has been an other long day. I watch as Sarek tries to write in his journal. I have asked that he record some of his thoughts about our marriage and our life. The pained look he gets makes me wonder if perhaps I was wrong to ask t his of him? No writing is a good way to explore ones feelings. I know I know Vulcan's try to pretend they do not have feelings. Let me tell you a little secret. They have them and they can be a pain to deal with. Sometimes one offends them even if they pretend not to be offended the difficulty remains. So, the journal seemed a good way for me to get Sarek to examine the situation in a more… Neutral way. I know he meditates but that is not the same thing at all. Meditation sets emotion aside into a little box to be ignored or pushed away. I am human and I need emotions. Sometime Sarek must learn to see things from a human view. I do not ask that he accept or even try to embrace emotions rather that he examines the implications of Emotion on how it can and does affect me and thus our bonding. I am not certain this will work but … I have to try something.

I know he cares for me but it is hard for him to understand why we are emotional. Vulcan's have violent emotions and they fear this side of their nature. It is therefore hard for them to embrace the gentler ones such as love. Passion and curiosity they accept but love that confuses them. The Vulcan race are deeply devoted to their mates and in most cases they bond for life. Yet even in this sacred relationship there is a subtle fear. They seem to have this mask in place and it can be truly maddening. I believe that since they are bonded as children they do tend to learn about each other and understand each other well by the time them marry. I do not however have that 50 or 60 year history so I need to understand Sarek on a differing level. Perhaps they do communicate differently but I am still learning so meeting me part way would help ease my frustrations. I sometimes feel Like I fail my beloved Sarek because I can not intuitively sense his needs.

---------------------------------

Well the lights are back on thank the lords. It seems that some idiot in a fliter crashed against the grid. It would seem that even in these modern times drunk drivers can be dangerous. Sarek seemed quite pleased at the news that I am expecting our first child. He even smiled at me. I could hardly believe it. It was not one of his half smiles either but a real show me your teethe smile. I could have fainted right then and there had he not been holding me close. I had expected pleasure and joy a subdued joy. Sarek however almost jumped up and down… Well maybe not that much… I did get a hug and I am so Pleased from him. I suppose that is the equivalent of jumping up and down and shouting. I told him he would have to pass out the cigars and he looked at me blankly. I guess dad did not fill him in on that custom. I admit to being pleased by his reaction. Then he said I had to go home to Vulcan. That did not please me as much. The reasons are of course logical and I know the best care will be available for our baby. Maybe I am just afraid that if I give in on this I will always give in. After all the child will be both Vulcan and Human won't it?


	2. Chapter 2

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

By Lisa AKA FireStar

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Amanda's Journal

Cravings-

I can not believe it. I am having these God Awful cravings. It is so cliché to want pickles and ice cream. The worst of it is we are now home on Vulcan. Where can I find a decent pickle much less ice cream? The Replicators are just not designed for human foods. I sear the look on poor Sarek's face was priceless when I asked him to go get me Chocolate chip mint ice cream and kosher dill pickles. I am guessing that was one thing Dad did not fill him in on. Seriously it is ridiculous these cravings. I seem to want one thing and then when Sarek gets it for me I get ill at the sight of it. My poor Vulcan husband even got me a red bloody steak yesterday and I ran out of the room as was promptly sick. Then he to of course became ill. That the hardest thing now about the bond. Sarek is suffering my cravings and morning sickness. I think that is why returned home to Vulcan. Sarek can not function with these sudden cravings and illness. I feel so guilty. Father of course has had a grand old time teasing my mate…

I am hoping it will end soon. Dr. Mc Coy seems to think it will pass soon. In a normal human pregnancy it usually ends at the end of the first trimester. I think for once Sarek is hoping the Human part wins out. If it lasts the full Vulcan pregnancy he will be skin and bones by the end.

On the positive side he has been so attentive and we have spent a lot of time together. I am learning so much about this world now. Sarek is a good husband and very protective. I am so glad he choose me. I could not bear to be without Him. Damn these hormones. Well I will end this for now as I am getting overly emotional again.

End Log…


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: Amanda notes on her early pregnancy.

Dear Diary-

I should probably not write this down but lords. I swear I am going to kill him. All he does is hover. I mean I can not even move. I think he would wrap me up in cotton wool. Lord I feel so stifled. It is beyond belief. I suppose I should be pleased. It shows how deeply he cares for me. No I think I will shoot him. Who is the him.…Sarek the ambassador to Earth from Vulcan my beloved husband. Yes I really still love him more then I can say. But he is driving me crazy. I knew I should have waited to tell him. You would think I was the only woman who ever got pregnant. Ever since I had that first bout of morning sickness he calls me or sends someone to check on me ever few minutes. It was rather shocking for me to learn that Vulcan women do not suffer from morning sickness. It was rather sweet however that Sarek rushed me to the life center. He looked so worried. He and Garak have been very concerned. It has been all Adrianna and I can do to not to scream. I took a break the other day. You would think I was running away. Seriously I was just feeling stifled and I was really craving a hotdog. I mean I could hardly roast them in the consulate or at home. I mean the smell of meat turns my beloved green. Not the healthy shade he should have either. Seriously I just needed to think so Cerberus and I went for a walk and dinner. The fact is I only nibbled one hotdog. The pup got the rest because it seems I can no longer stand the smell of meat either. Or maybe it is the baby telling me he is really Vulcan. I suppose I can not shoot my bond-mate but he is driving me crazy. I hope that will be a defense on case I lose it… LOL

End entry for now. My beloved is here once more to check on me. Goddess give me the strength to survive this baby and Sarek's over protective nature.


	4. Chapter 4

-1My Vulcan Husband

28 February 2007

Disclaimer- See Part One

**He is such a romantic**

Dear Diary-

You know what I said about shooting Sarek? Well I have changed my mind. It seems Dr. McCoy told him I would need a nice safe and serine place to rest. That it would help if I have familiar things around me. So what did Sarek do? He built a rose garden. Not just one or two plants but over 10 hectares of flowers. Every kind that I know of and frankly many varieties I do not recognize. There are plants and flowers for as farf as I can see. He even brought in Terran trees. I am sitting under a rather large Maple right now and I would swear I am on Earth. He even had several fountains with coy built. It is simply amazing. Vulcan is a planet that watches every drop of water. Yet he has built this for me. It will likely change the eco system around the fortress but Sarek said he did not care. I needed this to be healthily so he would provide it. I can not believe he has done all of this. We have a garden now that could feed a small human army. While I am not overly fond of replicated food it would have been sufficient with the Vulcan fare. I admit to growing fond of some dishes. Oh how can I stay angry when he shows his love is such a way.

Sarek said it is only logical to please ones bond-mate. I still think it is proof of his love and devotion. I mean he even bought half a ton of ice from Felix so not to use more then his share of water. How loving is that. I do not even get to feel guilty over the water we use….

End Log


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to others. This is just a small fan fiction to amuse the author and hopefully others. Of course no profit will be made. The Frenggie may try but then they can take it up with the Federation Legal department. The Author expects no profit except a smile or two and maybe a review which she will gladly share with ST owners.

**My Vulcan Husband**

Journal of Amanda Grayson

**INDULGING HUMAN NEEDS**

Every time I think I know him he surprise me once more. I am so happy today. I left class feeling happy but slightly stifled. Lately there has been round after round of diplomatic meetings and councils. I love Sarek and want to support him always. But it is tiring especially now. I have to smile and be nice and be the perfect Vulcan bond-mate…

I sound ungrateful and unhappy but truly I am not. I know Sarek has gone through a lot as well because of my family. It is just… I was feeling less then human.

Then Daniel arrived. He was laughing and joking just like the young man he is. He said lets play hooky. My little brother suggested an outing to McDonalds of all places. He dragged me along and I admit not putting up to much resistance. I mean a thick chocolate shake was more then I could resist. So we ordered junk food and talked and laughed. He seemed to think it was a lark. Suggesting that if we got caught he would of course blame it all on me and my cravings. He seemed to think the baby was a good excuse to sneak out for junk food. The truth is we both ate veggie burgers and had soy shakes but it was fun. I could almost believe we were indeed free of the constant protocol that now rules our lives. Then I spotted the extra guards. Of course Sarek would know. I had to work hard to keep from smiling and revealing I saw them. Once more my beloved husband has given me a gift. A chance to sneak out. Ok maybe not totally but to pretend to sneak out and be illogically human. He knows I have been stressed so he arranged this outing. He even tried to make it seem…spontaneous. I love Sarek so much for this gift. He shows he considers my human nature important with this gift. I know of course I can never say thank you for it or it would ruin his gift. But here I can feel grateful that my Vulcan husband loves me and knows me so well. He may not say it but he certainly shows it.

End log…


	6. Chapter 6

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

By Lisa AKA FireStar

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

**My Vulcan Husband**

**Amanda's Journal**

**Part 6 (Fear)**

Dear Dairy -

I should perhaps not write this down….

I am afraid for the first time. When we returned to the consulate I noticed Garak come in. He looked at Daniel with clear disapproval and up at Sarek. His face was so dark and angry. It was as if…

I should not perhaps admit this but I could feel his fear and anger. He was not angry at me or even Daniel. His look was for Sarek. Not that .. Not that I think he would hurt him It was more as if he felt Sarek should have prevented the outing. He was clearly worried about something. However at that point I think he sensed me and his blocks flew up. I got a firm glare as he went to Sarek. Clearly he was determined to talk to my bond-mate about security. I had thought he was there at Sarek's request…

Now I think he simply followed us to keep us safe. That is sweet really but it also concerns me. I like Garak and honestly want to trust his intentions are good and honorable. However…I am all to aware that our definitions of good and honor may differ, Garak would never hesitate to protect Adrianna or even myself by any means he felt appropriate. I am concerned that this might cause a problem for Sarek. Then again. Watching them…Perhaps my greatest fear is that Sarek would agree to his methods…

End Log


	7. Chapter 7

-1

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

10 April 2007

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Amanda' Journal-

I worry about Sarek he seem so pensive and alone. Sometimes he is so alien to me. I wonder if I endanger him? I have enemies who would use him as my weakness a way to harm Vulcan. I am sitting her under the Maple tree and I feel like weeping. I have seen the looks Garak shot me. It is all to clear he is angry that Daniel and I went out. I suppose he can never truly stop being an agent. Oddly I trust his anger is genuine as is his concern. While it may not be for me personally it is about Adrianna and Rordan. This please me deeply because it is clear he loves them both. I almost want to laugh at this. Not the humorous kind but the hysterical laughter. I felt his thoughts that first day…He truly considered trying to steal Adrianna away. He loves her so deeply he want to lock her away safely. He will even protect her form emotional pain. I suppose that is why he was there today to guard me. Garak a trained Tal Shair agent protected me a Vulcan's wife to please his own mate. He was clearly not pleased with this. He was also not shy about berating Sarek. My poor husband…..

I will end this now as T'Mir is here to check me over….

End log.


	8. Chapter 8

-1

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

Thursday, May 31, 2007By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Amanda's Journal

Well it seems the baby is growing like a weed. I am most grateful to learn he is healthy and strong. I saw the first picture of him today. It is really little more then a blob but he is my son. I smiled when I noted he was sucking his thumb. Poor T'Mir she was most concerned about this. I laughed and told her it was normal. Her look of told me that Vulcans even in the womb do not suck their thumbs. I wonder sometimes how this child will fit in. I love Sarek so much and knew he wanted a boy. I to have always wished for children to love and spoil, However how will it be for this child born of two worlds? How can he find his place? Some part of me knows that this baby is very important. I…feel he will change the world and universe in some significant way. Perhaps it is just a mother's pride that I feel. The certainty that my son will be more advanced then any other. Arrogant perhaps but he is Sarek's son. That thought makes me smile because frankly I have never met a more self assured being then my bond-mate and husband. Even Garak lacks the inner self of Sarek. It is not that he is not a leader because Garak is but …Sarek is bred to power. He knows who and what he is. Perhaps that is what concerns me sometimes. Will my son have this same confidence in himself or will being part human weaken that? I pray not. I pray that my gift to him will be seeing diversity as strength and an opportunity. Well we can only pray for the best. Now I must go show Sarek the picture. It really is quite lovely.

End Log.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.**

**Thursday, May 31, 2007By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Rating : PG**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**January 6, 2008, 12:24 PM**

**My Vulcan Husband**

**Amanda's Journal**

**Part 8 Misery loves company PG**

**Poor Sarek it seems that he is suffering from y morning sickness. It would be amusing if he was not so ill. I find it amazing that we are so deeply connected. It is hard to explain a bond to a non-telepath but is truly a connection of the heart mind and body. It is not just being one mind. (Pause) **

**I admit is was so lovely to now be sick when I saw that chocolate cake. I mean how was I to know that it was even possible to make Sarek sick? He is so strong and powerful in his ways. His control is immense. (Giggling.)**

**Father of course thought it was hilarious that my bond-mate got my morning sickness. Mother glared at him of course and said to bad all males did not have to have it at least once. My poor Sarek. He looked positively green. (Pause)**

**Well that is a sick green not his normal lovely healthy shade of deep green I love. (Pause)**

**Then Garak began to laugh and Adrianna got annoyed. I admit It was rather fun to watch Garak race for the refresher. It seems my cousin figured out how to block the sickness. She been sick a lot more then I have. (Pause) She showed me how to block it so maybe Sarek won't be so ill anymore. But really morning sickness is part of having a baby. Why is it so big a deal.(Pause) **

**I am sitting here now waiting for T'Mir to examine me. Sarek seemed worried again. I swear if he keeps this up I will shoot him myself. I mean just because he got a little sick does not mean it bothering me all that much. I mean it means that everything is normal right?**

**End log**


	10. Chapter 10

-1

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.**

**Thursday, May 31, 2007By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Rating : PG**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**2008/2/26**

**My Vulcan Husband**

**Part 9 Family alliances**

Log-

Well it seems my family has created excitement once more. My younger cousin Heather has just bonded with a Vulcan Male named Martel. The irony of this is that he is a relative of Sarek's. It seems that she has entered the fires. (Pause)

Begin Log-

I hate this trying to sound logical and cool. I do believe I have been most fortunate in my genetics. I am far more human then Heather. (Pause)

It seems she has the Vulcan drives and she has matured late. Thank heavens for that at least. T'Mir however is most confident treatment will aid Heather. (Pause)

Begin Log-

I think it will be nice to have an other couple around. Martel is Vulcan and that should help Sarek. Do not get me wrong I love Garak but sometimes ….He does not understand Sarek's fears. Or maybe he is just to emotional. Well I like Martel he seems like a logical male. Besides it is all in the family. T'Miara. T'Mir and T'Kara all seemed pleased that their brother is now a part of our house. Sometimes it is hard to understand the alliances and such. However it is a good thing. A wedding will be a lot of fun to plan. I told Sarek we should offer to host it. He is going to make the offer to Martel's mother. I look forward to this as I will hopefully get to see Heather more soon. Well it is late and I am tired so….

End Log


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday, April 07, 2009

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Part 10

Sarek has finally come to accept that I am more than just a trophy wife. All right perhaps I am being a bit of a brat. However sometimes he can be so aggravating. To think he wanted me to stay home and miss one of the most important diplomatic functions Altair 7 ever will have. Seriously sometimes he forgets who I am. He simply sees me as his human wife. Sometimes.... Oh well the game must be played and I must help my Vulcan Mate to understand that illusion is not reality and fiction and facts are not always able to fit into a neat box of logic. We have a chance to forge peace and I will move toward it. Perhaps this meeting with our rivals the Klingons will ring in a new era of peace. In any case I have to try.


	12. Chapter 12

2009-06-12

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Part 11

It seems that I have once again managed to shock my mate. I have to admit enjoying the look of surprise on his face when we secured the treaty with Kavlar. Of course Sarek still appeared calm and collected as did Garak but really I know that look.

The best part of this deal is that Altair 7 is now secure. I know technically we are a part of the Earth Alliance and the Federation but now we are protected by the Klingons. There is irony for you. (Pause)

Perhaps I should go back some. Jamie and Heather's greatest fear has always been that Earth would try to control this colony. We had a large number of births recently and it is clear that we have some telepaths being born here. Most assume it is because we have always had such close ties to Ceti. That is the truth but it is more as well. (Pause)

With earth trying to push this stupid telepath registration bill again we have been concerned. Sarek was afraid they would try to pull another stunt like they did on Ceti and I admit worrying about that a lot. (Pause)

However we now have a protection and trade treaty in place with Kavlar and his house. This means if we are attacked the Klingons are honor bound to help defend us. As we much help them. However in our case it is like having Cerberus around. He will do nothing unless provoked and I honestly cannot see earth risking provoking the Klingons. (Pause)

The best part is because we do not have a military our only requirement should Kavlar be attacked is to supply food, medicines and materials. Of course we would send ships to help him(Pause)

But he does not need to know that for now. I believe he is an honorable being but caution is required until we can all gain a greater trust.(Pause)

Sarek's shock is great but I truly wish I could be a fly on the wall when earth hears the news. (Grin)

Well we secured an alliance and perhaps forged the first stone in a lasting path to peace. Time will tell and the bonus is I got to shock my family.

End Log.


	13. Chapter 13

2009-06-16

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Part 12

I thought I had cured Sarek of his over protective nature. OK maybe I had hoped I had. Seriously this is ridiculous. I cannot believe he tried to keep this news from me. (Pause)

Earth is overreacting as always. Humans can be so damned predictable at times. (Pause)

I can hardly believe that we are being accused of treason. Humph... like I would really care anyways? I am Vulcan now as much as I am human. Seriously the council must be smoking what did the old ones call it ...oh yeh crack. (Pause)

Altair 7 is a privately held world. We do not answer to Earth other then within the Federation and alliance treaties. So how can I commit treason by working out a trade agreement for my families holdings. Really it is absurd. (Pause)

Bless Sarek for trying to keep it from me but seriously my lawyers will chew that petition up and spit it out. Uncle Mestral and my father have already visited the President and Council to let them know we are most displeased. We will not be dictated to. (Pause)

I wish I was able to get a vid of their faces when the full wrath of the Grayson's comes down on them. Hell we drafted the free colony legislation. Also Mars, Europa and Titian have weighed in. They are no happier then we are. Along with half a dozen other free Earth colonies. They may not like what we have done but they sure as hell will not allow it to be stopped. After all if Earth tries to dictate to us a truly private colony what might they do to the ones with closer ties? It is in everyone's interest to nip this idea that Earth can control us in the bud now. I mean after Ceti we are not taking any chances with our independence. Konsey wants a Terran Empire well so no happening on my watch. (Pause)

Sarek's worries for me and I get that but the fact is I am not weak and this will not harm me or the baby. Speaking of the baby he kicked me today. It seems our son is finally letting me know he is there. The little rascal will surely be a star footballer. I wonder if he will want to play with Manchester or Chelsea? It hardly matters. I have the news and Sarek believes me shielded. Sometimes his ignorance is my bliss.

End log


	14. Chapter 14

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Amanda's Journal-

Part 13

Well it seems I was correct. The attorneys ripped into the so called treason charges. (Giggles)  
Oh I so wish I could have seen their faces. (Pauses to laugh more)

I was watching a the news this morning and it seems that Father really was pissed. I can hardly believe he was so bold. (Pause)

It was amusing really to see him take down Kinsey at the knees. It was so funny to see that old fool turn three shades of red. Kinsey was absolutely shocked when my father threatened to pull out of all Earth alliances and contracts. I think sometimes my government forgets that I am more than simply the Vulcan ambassadors Human wife. On a more serious note it was a close thing. I am certain I have won know friends today in Earth's government. They do not like being reminded that most of the human colonies out thee owe their loyalty to me and my family. Not to the Earth govenment. That point has been made very clear today. I just hope there are no long term issues that arise from this rather forceful reminder. Kinsey and his ranting about a Terran Empire frighten me deeply. Because I know deep in my soul that such a thing would be truly evil in nature. Humanity can be an unforgiving and cruel race. Men like Kinsey are the worst of us and they can all too often charm many into following their lead. We must have a care and be vigilant. We will not let Terra Prime rise again, because I know deep in my soul Kinsey follows that racist idea. We will not allow it to happen again.

End log.


	15. Chapter 15

**10/10/2009 2:26:00 PM**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Rating : G**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**My Vulcan Husband**

**Amanda's Journal-**

**Part 14**

Begin Log-

It has been several days since I have had a chance to write. Looking back at my last entry I can tell I was really tired and frustrated when I wrote it. I am so going to have to use a PADD from now on. I guess I have gotten lazy so used to using spell and grammar check. Anyway enough of my inefficiencies. (Pause)

It seems that our actions did not go under the radar as we hoped. (Pause) Humm wonder if they are still using that back home? Anyway there must have been a reporter nearby when father ripped into Kinsey. Either that or someone leaked the information to them. I am honestly not sure which is better for us. (Pause)

We are home on Vulcan and to be honest I am really tired and glad to be home. Yes Vulcan is home now as odd as that may seem at times. However something rather unexpected happened. We....I was mobbed by reporters. It was really strange because generally it is Sarek who has all the groupies. (Pause)

Ok maybe not groupies but he is followed around by a lot of the press corp. The thing is this time they were almost all exclusively human and Terran. It was rather shocking that so many came here to talk to me. I am no one all that important. End Log-

Begin Log-

Sorry about that the vid phone just rang. It seems that a lot of those reporters just got their travel visa's revoked. I cannot say I am all that surprised given their actions. Those bastards almost trampled T'Mara and T'Kara who were on guard duty. In any case they were all screaming about freedom of the press. Now do not get me wrong log I am all for that. However they had no right to be so invasive. (Pause)

I swear they wanted to know if I planned on taking over Earth... As if I would want that headache? Seriously humans are so damned illogical. If I wanted to rule Earth I would simply run for president. I mean how hard would it be to be elected. I know ...I know it sounds arrogant but the fact is it be simple enough. I am after all a Grayson and a rather popular one at that. I mean I been approached to run on a number of occasions. Hell with Sarek as my mate it be easy enough. (Pause)

I mean I was first approached just after I graduated college at 14. Of course I was way to young then. By the time I got my doctorate at 18 they were all over the idea. It seems a lot of people wanted me to run. However it would be foolish to do so. No my life is here on Vulcan with Sarek and our soon to be born child. I leave ruling Earth to the humans. (Pause)

Back to the reporters they tried to be grabby when I got tired and sick. Fortunately our security is first rate. It is even more fortunate that I brought my beloved pet with us. Cerberus made those fools back off and I am certain his growl and teeth saved our friends from injury. Sarek was naturally not happy with their actions hence the revocation of their press credentials and visas. I am not all that sad about it. Freedom of the press is fine and good as long as they are respectful and responsible. (Pause)

It seems that we will have to be careful as this action has set up a stink on Earth. That call was from Mother she worried about us. I told it is all in hand and to let the Home Place deal with it. She is not to happy but agrees Uncle Mestral will set the press straight. Especially as He owns several of the news divisions. I am betting the reporter that grabbed and pushed T'Mara will be on the traffic beat by Monday. Well that all the news for now Log and I have to go It seems Sarek is calling for me.

End Log-


	16. Chapter 16

2011-09-27

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Amanda sees Sarek.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Vulcan Husband

Amanda's Journal -Part 15

Dear Diary,

I was right my uncle has taken a keen interest in the situation with the press. Remind me never to get on his bad side. While father can be ruthless Uncle Mestral can be an utter bastard. Ok the language is not at all lady like but, damn. As I suspected he owns several top papers and stations. His own reporters are now investigating the invasiveness of the press members who chased down Sarek and I. It seems that he is using this as a way to point out how out of control some members of the press corps are. He even had his paper reprint an article from the late 20th century reminding people of another time when the press chased someone and caused their deaths. I'm not so sure I like the comparison. I mean I am safe and sound and that poor woman Princess Diana died in a car crash. However, I can admit that we have been hounded lately. In any case I'm not so sure I have earned half the love and respect she had. From my history classes I know she was a very great woman and humanitarian. An example of service to others. Well anyway Uncle Mestral's people are really taking on the press. It's kind of funny really to watch. (Pause)

It seems that the press that was chasing us were not all reporters. It shocking to note that several were members of some earth forces. This of course has made Sarek angry. He has filed a formal protest. (Pause)

Well so much for a peaceful time at home. We are heading back to Earth. The protest Sarek filed has called a full Council of the Federation. I think that it's about to hit the fan. Damn fool humans. (Pause)

Ok I'm back. I finally finished packing. Of course on the positve side of all this I am planning on seeing the McCoy's. It seems that we have an invite to visit them in their new home in Georgia. I can hardly wait. At least this trip won't be all politics. OK I have to end this now it seems the air car is here to take us to the port. Our ship is waiting.

End Log.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This is a WIP and will be updated as I have some ideas to put into it. It may never be finished as it is a part of the IDIC series and is intended to give insights to the thoughts and feelings Amanda Grayson is feeling about her life and her love. I would also like to point out that Princess Diana was one of my favorite heroes of the last century and this is intended to honor her memory. I personally believe that the paparazzi that chased her should rot in hell for their parts in her death. No one should be hounded by the press. Freedom must be used responsibly and sadly they misused it and caused a wonderful people to lose their lives. For what a photo and some money. Sadly the press never learns.  
Fire


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: If I owned TOS ST then 2009 would not be out there. What a mess taking a perfectly good story and twisting it. I mean really if you know something bad is going to happen why not change it and don't even get me started on their killing off Amanda Idiots; anyway enough of my rant.

2013-02-07

My Vulcan Husband

Part 16 Rage of a Vulcan Mate

Dear Diary,

It seems I was right to be worried. Sarek has learned that Earth Forces in the form of MACO and Star Fleet have been following us for months whenever we are on Terra. Needless to say my mate is enraged. We have full diplomatic immunity not only from the planet Vulcan but from the Federation and from the Vulcan Alliance. I have only ever seen Sarek this angry once before. Yes Diary my very Vulcan husband was angry and his rage was frightening. (Pause) Not to me because I know he would never harm me as we are one but…I was rather certain he was going to commit murder. What was far worse however was the way the others in our family responded. To the last one they all echoed Sarek's rage. It was as if collectively we had been attacked. If I did not know better…. Well it's not the case but it's as if they we are all one mind and soul in this moment and in this action. Even Garak stood with us and I have a frightening thought that if we had been harmed the reunification of Vulcan and Romulus would have happened quickly as both worlds would have sought to punish Earth. The rage in his face is primal and it is as if he and Sarek are feeding each other's rage and overprotective natures. Goddess help us all if they lose control. Sadly they are not the only males raging it seems to be a family thing.(Pause)

Daniel almost attack the head of the MACO had his own mate not caught him and pulled him back I am certain the man would have been throttled. Even then it was more than clear she only stopped him to protect him as she had drawn her own disrupter and had it pointed firmly at the heads of both services security. Damn it was close. Yes swearing is not polite but it does fit the mood which is bad. Even Uncle Mestral was shaking with rage. I was almost afraid the truth of our family would come out. Had the Matriarch and T'Pol not been there well….I am afraid Earth and Vulcan would be at war. (Pause)

The fact that it was all because Adrianna and I have been followed was frightening. The fact that we almost were run down and killed but the paparazzi was enough to make our family's rage. I can see now that for a time we will not be going out on Earth because I think Sarek and the other believe this may have been an assassination attempt using the press as a cover. I am not certain I believe that but…my mate does and he will protect me and Adrianna as well. Lords help the fools behind this because they are all looking like Apex predators right now. Somehow I think the assassin's days are numbered and since killing me would have killed my child….I cannot even regret the need. I wonder if this makes me a monster for wanting to protect those I love. It frightens me to think I would kill this whole world had Sarek been harmed. Maybe I am indeed Khan's Daughter for now I understand his desire to control this world. Because if I controlled it my mate would be safe and secure from harm, it is frightening to know I would do anything to keep my Vulcan husband safe. I wonder if this is the Human, Vulcan or Augment in me. Or maybe it is just that Sarek is the air I breathe and my very soul as I am his. Looking around I see that all my family feel the same we would become savage to protect our families and that is why Vulcan's clamp down on our emotions. If only I could do so as easily….then again given the looks on their faces Sarek's looks like thunder and lightning right now maybe they don't have the control I think….My Vulcan husband however will always have me to help temper that unless of course someone is foolish enough to endanger our family or him.

End Log….

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates this is a WIP that will be updates as the muse allows it's merely an insight into the heart and soul of Amanda Grayson. It shows how two people from differing worlds become one. How love and logic rule the couple who despite being so different cannot and will not be separated and the lengths they will go to protect their love.


End file.
